creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Diexilius
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 RE: Commentors Hey Diex, I saw, I've let the other admins know, didn't want to make a decision on my own as to whether or not they were socks, but it seems pretty likely. Thanks for being vigilant. Underscorre talk - - 23:25, February 7, 2017 (UTC) God damnit, I missed my chance to shit! Okay, that should be good. By the way, I know it's not my fault, but sorry you had to deal with that user. She deserves at least some sort of honorable mention on Empy's Salt mines. If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? '' 23:39, February 7, 2017 (UTC) It depends on the species of Raptors; some large, others small. I highly doubt you can classified all of them as prehistoric chickens. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 23:41, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Pretty sure having them scraping inside your heart is a bad thing for your health. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 23:52, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Maybe someday. Maybe someday. And yeah, I'm sure you're right in the salty pride, but currently all I've got is awkward situations (such as when I had to talk a user through a breakup). ''If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? '' 00:06, February 8, 2017 (UTC) On a Flip Note I've started working on several bits & pieces of the story; though I'm not sure if the hook is engaging enough. What do you think about it? A shinning star, no brighter than the Great Sun yet intense enough to strew forth, a trail of its molten-self across the Sacred Havens. Journeyed across the vast green plains, above the towering grounds, through the standing statues of might, before crossing the eyes of a lone wanderer & plunging straight first, into the watery depths below. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 00:31, February 8, 2017 (UTC) On another Flip Note: Which do you think feels natural the most? They all contain the same context, but it is flowed & worded differently. “Ladies an' gentlemen! I can't even begin to express the emotions I'm having. All I can is that I'm simply astounded that many of ya'll are able to attend this exciting event. Now before I begin, I just want ya'll to ... “Ladies an' gentlemen! I welcome ya'll to something spectacular and so magnificent that will surely make your jaws drop! A gift from the stars, but not just any normal gift, but one from the Almighty himself! Behold!” “Ladies an' gentlemen! Recently, some rumors have been spreading across the town like a wildfire. Now, I'm not here to clear that allegation because I think we all know who is the deceiver once we all receive our judgement. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 11:36, February 8, 2017 (UTC) I wouldn't worry too much about it, it's perfectly understandable. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 11:48, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :Already did. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:53, February 8, 2017 (UTC) ::I am a cheetah on cocaine... Keep my secret safe. ...Also I'm a dictator and a bastardus. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:57, February 8, 2017 (UTC) RE: Competition Thank you so much for suggesting your friend Jake to review my latest work. I really appreciate the editing help here. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 20:30, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Aw hell yeah, you know I am. The world may be doomed, but I, my friend, am not... ''If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? ' 02:45, February 9, 2017 (UTC) RE: Competition2 Oh. Sorry for the misunderstanding. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 04:28, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Brethren, you free at the moment? Had another juicy favor installed for you. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 07:33, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Remember the site I linked to you a while back? I have two more recent additions written onto it, T'was wondering if you could take a look on it & give me your thoughts on it. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 08:41, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :Got it, I remember that I deleted the story back in February last year due to a number of story issues present in the plot. Thanks for the heads-up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:50, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Re: NSFW It really depends on the level of NSFW, but we generally try to shy away from featuring NSFW/graphic content on the front page as it violates our ToU and can also cause trouble with the Staff. That being said, it's something that would have to be discussed in the event that an NSFW story does win the contest. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:07, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :I actually noticed the poop halfway through rereading the story, but left it in since I knew you would get a kick out of it. :Side note, have you ever had the fiery poops? 'Cause my aunt gertrude... :If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? '' 22:04, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :See, you sir, are the model of what everyone SHOULD be. Respectful and kind. Oh, by the way, eat dicks (There we go). :Wait, you told me to eat shit. Don't disrespect your superiors, sir. I could ban you right now. ... wait, I'm still just a rollback. Oh well. I'm gonna rename your stories! The perfect crime! :If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? ''' 22:17, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :Why do I get the feeling you work at h3h3 productions? :And I thought it was after the story was posted on the main site. Anyway, I think it's whenever you want. :If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? ' 23:03, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :Idk, I never watch their vids. I only watch social experiment channels, their content is really informative. :If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? '' 23:13, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Re: Library It usually depends on the mood I'm in. I enjoyed "A Good Ending" enough to go and get it published online. I do hold a special place in my heart for We R Leejun and Black Hole Sun as I liked writing and building on those characters' backstories, but in the end I really try to do something new with each story so it really depends on what type of story I'm feeling at the moment. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:51, February 10, 2017 (UTC) :I posted it back up to the PotM nomination page as I've actually done something similar with My Brother Died When I Was a Child. He Kept Talking. I Think People Should Know What He Said (although I cited the author and source before nominating it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:23, February 10, 2017 (UTC) ::"This feels a lot more literate than your other ones Emp." ~Diex EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:31, February 10, 2017 (UTC) :::"Where's the broken English and ham-fisted metaphors about the human condition that we're all used to reading from you in this one?" EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:36, February 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::"Where's the scene where the protagonist gets called a 'bag of boners' by a near-omnipotent parasitic infection?" EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:48, February 10, 2017 (UTC) "It seems to be missing a cannibalistic Native American with Wendigo Psychosis." EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:57, February 10, 2017 (UTC) :"Although I do find this story sorely lacking in space lesbians..." EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:05, February 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Two Possibilities: received wide critical claim saying: 'it's a story' and 'things happen in it'. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:22, February 10, 2017 (UTC) :::I gave no indication there would be a sex scene (i.e. I trimmed out the five page sex scene before I posted it). As for the WW post, I'll try to get to it later today if my schedule permits. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:31, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Re: Heads up Thank you for the heads-up. I just think you should know that the page was blank when I got there, which is the reason I added it to the category. '''The Star is falling: greet the First Dawn 18:46, 11.II.2017. (CET) Will do. The Star is falling: greet the First Dawn 18:54, 11.II.2017. (CET) Re: There's a pretty large chance for organ rejection and the transplant has to be handled very quickly as the brain is being deprived of blood flow/oxygen spring to mind that should probably be addressed with immunosuppressants for the host and some system to keep organs oxygenated for the donor. That being said, as this is relatively non-researched science, you can probably find some leeway in there with your explanations/reasonings. Other than that, I might build up the passage of time as your lines reference neonatal hair which seems to suggest a fetus and not a developed child. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:43, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :Not really if you're going to try and answer a user's question because being nondescript with an answer could result in their story being labeled cliche and deleted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:06, February 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, bit of a swing-and-a-miss there. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:15, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :::More like you swung the bat and somehow accidentally slipped, tossed the bat into the air where it fell down on you and knocked you out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:18, February 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::Let me just review my notes. The story checks out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:22, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Have another one out in the workshop at the moment, requesting you to take a look and granting me with your insights into it. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 12:41, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Better Than Fiction I nearly shit myself when I saw it. I was very close to adding "lol" and signing it. Definitely a highlight of my day. Jay Ten (talk) 20:55, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Wassup The true meaning of your username, huh? You sure you didn't just plagiarize it from some edgy kid on a game of Six Guns, you're profile tells me a lot about you. --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 20:59, February 15, 2017 (UTC) You can get motherfucking banned for coksucking swearing, I wouldn't last a whore-sucking day on that wiki. I guess the adjective and purpose of the sentence are contradictory in nature, but fuck it. And what admin did you blow so he could remove this from your favorite wikis? --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 21:08, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Pfft, you ain't got shit on me, I frequent wonderful wikis such as "BDSM, Clows, Shit, Piss, Rotting Cunts and Gangrene Dick -- Cum Join now." or "Urethral Iron Piercings wiki: see the most wonderful body art on Satan's Green Planet." --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 21:25, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Why?!!! That is purely satanic. When I had dyxlexia I sacrificed infants to Santa, but your witchcraft is at another level, I think you need THE LORD! --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 21:50, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Cringy, pfft, you ain't got shit on school, bitch. --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 20:18, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Dude, nobody wants to your sextape. I'm sure you're proud of finally getting some... pussy? But that's shit's the norm for us people. Well, not that shit, but that shit. --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 20:33, February 16, 2017‎ (UTC) Well, I mean I did see, on youtube, a fat guy with a jungle of purple pubic hair massaging a barbie doll, saying "Shhhhh, little lady, it's all going to be alright, let dada open your mouth - atta girl -- now close you eyes and let dada give lala her white cream. OUGGGHHHH YEE-HA, BABY! Now rub the c- cream over dadas third finger." Don't you dare deny that wasn't you. --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 20:45, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Fucking grammer hitler pinned my ass on that one. I proofread the latter sentence timesp. But, Dixy-Dixy-Dix, you don't you even know my obscure hobbies, so don't make up you mind quite just yet. --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 21:15, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:19, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Warnin's While that is true, to be 100% fair, almost no one here can write and its more of a cult that enjoys jacking eachother off to poorly written horror stories. =3= But you didn't hear that from me. Resdraon (talk) 16:58, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :You also meant this. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:12, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Tool's a great band, waiting for their latest album in a decade or so. As for the spam page: "18:13, February 16, 2017 EmpyrealInvective (talk | contribs | block) deleted page DIX SUCKS (Spam page: content was: "DIX SUX" (and the only contributor was "ThisIsLucid")) (view/restore)". He seemed angry that his story had been deleted for the reasons they've always been deleted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:22, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :::Odd thing is, you had nothing to do with the deletion of their latest story, that was, coincidentally, their fault. I think they just decided to spam the first thing that popped into their heads... slightly Freudian if you ask me. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:35, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Template Yeah, I was banned so sorry if I'm late on that. The template I want is days since a certain date, but maybe it would be better to make the template so any user could make their own custom one. I don't really know because I'm just getting in to coding. And again sorry for being late, empy banned me. (Edit : Forgot signiture) Crazy doesn't even begin to describe it [��������] 02:30, February 14, 2017 (UTC) 14:34, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :Yup, I linked to a few others in the past. Fun fact: their stories still have the issues I pointed out in them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:27, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Sorry No more talk of porn. I got called out. I'm G-rated from now on. Jay Ten (talk) 15:33, February 24, 2017 (UTC) That was better than acid Nice to see your fanbase still appreciates you, Delexisis. --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 19:49, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Let's get the Cthulhu in the room out of the way: I just can't pass up the 'dick' joke. I mean the thing was double meaning when it comes to you, that's how clever it is. And she probably is an SJW. I mean look at the profile pic, she looks like she is making a speech about how women are mistreated in... Yeah, let's not give any links.. I digress, she looks like she's making a speech on the immorality of calling snowmen snow''men''. Also, I wouldn't be surprised if the story got deleted before you finished, --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 20:12, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Black in me A lady doesn't part with that information. MrDupin (talk) 00:46, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Re: Deletion Oh, yeah, forgot, thanks for pointing it out. --If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die (talk) 18:31, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :Not really, but it's still pretty pointless. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:26, February 26, 2017 (UTC) ::That goes for all bibles. You didn't think everything in Revelations was written without the aid of LSD to pry open their third eye? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:30, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :::Viking bear-shirters (thanks google) are especially dangerous on LSD. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:36, February 26, 2017 (UTC) I knew you'd be watching from the shadows! Anyone want to place bets on how long it'll take for the "shadow admin" to get banned? I don't know who he is either, but he shouldn't have come back before learning how to write basic sentences. He and Res deserve each other, don't they? Raidra (talk) 15:03, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :I just realized you're more of a shadow admin than this schmuck could ever hope to be. Raidra (talk) 15:04, February 27, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm ruminating on some words to say to that broad. Raidra (talk) 16:27, February 27, 2017 (UTC) joojooportz Ok I don't understand what's going on my last pasta got deleted and now this one wtf is going on I'm meeting the quality standards I read all of what I needed to do and yet my pastas are getting deleted. I made a new pasta I want you to check it out, I'm sure you'll find everything in shape and meeting all the needed requirements Oh come on what did I do wrong this time I did what you to,d me I even tried to make it scary! No More Surprises Yeah, at this point I don't think I can really shock anyone, just hope to mildly entertain. And you've always known I have no shame of any kind, just like you, ya Romanian bastardus (I was living the dream...]] That is, until I woke up"' 17:00, March 5, 2017 (UTC) ::"Magnificent Beast" was my nickname in college, but then again so was "Not Allowed On Campus Anymore". ::[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 21:27, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :Will look it over later when I'm not as busy. (i.e. out of my Christian rock/comic book meetings that take up my entire day) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:37, March 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Got it DixLexus. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:42, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Tu fui, ego diexilus. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:01, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Gotta Start Somewhere When you write the shit that I do, and as shitty as I do, you have to water every plant. Not all of us are fortunate enough to have fan-girls and front-page stories all over the place, ya Dirty Romanian Bastardus! (insult escalates) Jay Ten (talk) 16:35, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :Lmao. That is a true fan you have. And I'll always complain because I like it. And don't give me that "nobody" shit; some of us know you secretly run the wiki from the shadows. :Jay Ten (talk) 16:56, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Good God, it's even worse than I thought. Poor Shadow... I always thought he acted a bit strange sometimes, like he was clinching his butt cheeks. ::Jay Ten (talk) 17:05, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Funny you should mention that... ummm... well... Dupin was punished for not paying the taxes a while back... but we kinda forgot... :::Jay Ten (talk) 18:59, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::Do we Diex??? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:19, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :No one did, they came from nothing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:32, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Looks like a pride parade. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:40, March 8, 2017 (UTC) It's a feeling! By the way, that user who ranted on "Jeff the Killer 2015" earlier has made one edit, meaning she made an account solely to attack one of the greatest guys on here and attempt to rally others against him because of the affront made against the original story, a lousy and completely fictional account about completely fictional people. Oh, wait, my mistake. I should have said "the ORIGINAL story". Raidra (talk) 22:58, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :It'd be funny if she later goes back and edits her message. It isn't the original? Huh. Well, you learn something new every day! That also means that her putting "original" in all caps means even less than it did originally. Raidra (talk) 00:05, March 11, 2017 (UTC) ::They put their "brilliance" on the Internet and then wonder why people don't rally to support and praise them, especially when they attack someone who's one of the nicest and most popular people on a site. On a semi-unrelated note, I haven't heard any more from your fan yet (not that I'm complaining). Hopefully she realized how bad her arguments are. Raidra (talk) 00:18, March 11, 2017 (UTC)